Krell's Legacy
by Andromakhe
Summary: Krell wasn't content to terrorize the 501st alone. He dragged the 212th into it as well and thereby managed to affect General Kenobi. A series of conversations explore Obi-Wan's guilt and the clones' attempt at consolation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just playing in Lucas' universe. I'm grateful to him and his amazing film and animation teams for the movies and "Clone Wars" cartoon.

Spoilers: The Umbaran arc in Season 4 of the "Clone Wars" Eps 7-10

Obi-Wan and Cody walked around the bridge of their warship, looking around and watching for possible Separatist or Umbaran hostility. Though the capital was under Republic control, there was a group of their men out helping General Krell's men with some sort of Umbaran attack near the airbase. At least, that's what Waxer said when requesting authorization to rendezvous with them. Waxer had mentioned Krell contacting him. The contingent of the 212th had originally been out on a routine patrol, but then the call came through.

"You know, Commander, we could really use the 501st here. They could help us with the cleanup and routing efforts. We may be done with this sooner. Maybe not by a lot, but still sooner."

Cody nodded gravely. "Sure, sir. But the communications are unreliable and all. Haven't gotten transmissions from General Krell or his men for some days. And you'd said the last time you'd spoken with them, they were cutting in and out. So I don't know how we can get word to them that we want their help here when they're finished with their current engagement."

"I'd like to know how the supply ship was destroyed, since our group didn't do it. But no reply the few times I tried to make contact to ask about it, or to coordinate the attacks on the airbase and the capital earlier."

Cody frowned. "Well, it's just a matter of time before we send the Umbaran remnants into retreat. I think it'll get done with or without General Krell's men eventually, thanks to whoever destroyed the ship. But if Waxer can contact the General, perhaps he could relay a message from you?"

"That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Obi-Wan smiled at Cody and attempted to send out a call with their hologram projector. "Lieutenant, do you copy?"

No reply.

"Waxer? Are you there?"

Silence.

Cody shifted uneasily. "Either they're still fighting or he can't answer for some reason. I don't think our communications are jammed; just to the airbase."

"Hmmm. Perhaps Boil can give some information on what's going on with our men." Obi-Wan rerouted the projector. "Boil, do you copy?"

"General? I'm here." Boil sounded subdued, almost sad.

Obi-Wan and Cody looked at each other. Cody looked apprehensive and Obi-Wan shook his head worriedly. "Boil, I can't seem to contact General Krell. Would you tell him or Rex that we could use their help here at the capital as soon as possible?"

"Uh..." An awkward pause. "I would, except...I can't."

"Why not?" There was a slight edge to Kenobi's query.

"Um..." Another pause. "Be-because he's trying to...He can't be trusted."

"Who can't be trusted?"

"General Krell. I'll let Rex know you want him at your position as soon as possible, but I need to go now." With that, the connection was severed, though not before the roar of a vixus was heard off in the distance.

Obi-Wan blinked. "That was abrupt. Not to mention uncharacteristic. Boil sounded as though he were running, though. This is all rather suspicious."

"Agreed, sir. But since it's Waxer and Boil behaving strangely, I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt before I get upset. I remember what happened with the Twi'lek girl. She wasn't safe alone and she turned out to be a great help to us."

"Something tells me this set of circumstances isn't so fortunate."

Obi-Wan and Cody exchanged grim glances.


	2. Chapter 2

Boil, Jesse, Fives and Rex carried the stretcher that Waxer's body was lying on, covered with a tarp. They put him with the other unfortunate men awaiting cremation. Obi-Wan and Cody were checking on the wounded survivors of both the 501st and 212th, as all were under Kenobi's leadership for the time being. Eventually, the officers approached the little group, who stood together next to Waxer's body. Obi-Wan touched Boil's shoulder and Cody nodded solemnly to Jesse before General and Commander acknowledged Fives and Rex by meeting their eyes.

"I'm sorry for your losses," Obi-Wan began, "both in terms of casualties and in terms of friends off the battlefield. Friendship is never easy to lose, but it's especially bad when it should have been preventable." All Obi-Wan's men saw a genuine regret in his eyes; no one needed the Force to know Obi-Wan truly felt the words he was speaking. "I also feel for you, Commander. I know Waxer was a friend of yours."

Cody inclined his head. "Thank you, sir," he murmured softly, sadly.

"Cody and I got bits and pieces of a rather unsettling story while talking to the survivors of the...battle," Obi-Wan finished awkwardly. "Please come with us to our bridge so we can get a fuller picture of exactly what happened before our men entered the equation."

"Yes, sir," the ARCs and captain chorused.

In their command tower, Cody and Obi-Wan sat next to each other. Fives and Jesse sat across from Cody; Rex and Boil sat in front of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan noted an undercurrent of nervousness, even fear, from the 501st. Boil was just trying not to fall apart. Cody was sorrowful, but calm. "So where shall we begin? There are many questions. I'll start with the most immediate one. How is it that you ended up fighting each other? I thought you were meant to be firing on the Umbarans heading toward the airbase."

Rex answered. "We were, sir. Or rather, that's what we were given to understand. General Krell told us the Umbarans might have stolen trooper armor, so we shouldn't be fooled if they looked like us. I spoke to Waxer as he was dying and he said he'd been told the same thing. If there was an enemy, they either hadn't made it to our location yet or had been stopped along the way by your men."

Cody and Obi-Wan nodded to each other. "Or there was no enemy. It was a set-up," Cody murmured in horror. "And we didn't think to call our men back because we assumed it was a legitimate attack."

Fives, Jesse, and Rex eyed each other. Rex murmured, "I have to tell him." Jesse and Fives nodded uneasily.

Obi-Wan raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Rex took the plunge. "Well, something tipped me off that we'd been tricked. Maybe the way one of our brothers shouted or something. So I tackled one of our supposed enemies to the ground and removed his helmet, and then I removed mine and we stared at each other in grief-stricken horror. I ordered the 501st to remove their helmets and then we got angry. Your men came with me and we attempted to arrest General Krell. He wasn't having it. Jumped out a window of his command tower and killed or evaded us as we chased him across the planet. Eventually, Tup devised a trick that subdued the General, and we took him into custody. However, we'd heard we might not be able to hold the airbase, so I gave an unauthorized order to have General Krell executed for crimes against the Republic."

"I'll say it was unauthorized. The Jedi should have handled it." Obi-Wan frowned in disapproval, eyes narrowing angrily.

"General," Fives spoke up, "with all due respect, you weren't there. You didn't see, didn't have to live through the absolute hell Krell put the 501st through. And he made us kill our own brothers, just for his own sick amusement. Don't tell me we had no right to deal with him as we saw fit. He killed so many of us."

Obi-Wan blinked, taken aback by Fives' confrontational tone.

Rex jumped in before Obi-Wan could get his voice back. "Please, sir," he said in a placating tone, "I think Fives is just trying to defend me. I'm well aware I could be court-martialed or executed myself. But I'd like it known that Krell's execution was my idea, so the others shouldn't get into trouble."

"Uh...You mean to say General Krell is already dead?" Obi-Wan queried.

Rex glanced at Fives and Jesse. "Yes, sir."

"I see." Obi-Wan pursed his lips and rested his cheek against one hand, trying to compose himself.

"Shall I take over the interview, sir?" asked Cody quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you. I...can't at the moment."

"All of us here-" Cody looked briefly at each soldier, and then at Obi-Wan. "-the General included, are brothers. We're also known for our independent streaks. General Kenobi and I are probably the most formal of all of us, but even we can be persuaded to change things up if pushed hard enough. Rex, I know you the best out of General Skywalker's men. You're a loyal soldier and committed to the Army. It's highly irregular for you to have ordered another General to be executed. I believe right now, General Kenobi thinks that you just got angry because of the trick we were all subjected to and acted out of that. But I know the General and he's not unreasonable. What sort of horror did Krell put you through? Maybe if we get all the information, the General will be more lenient."

Rex sighed forlornly, and Jesse dipped his head, remembering Hardcase. Fives looked straight ahead sullenly at no one in particular. Jesse nudged Fives on the arm. "Come on, Fives. General Kenobi's not General Krell. It's insulting to lump them together simply because they're both Jedi."

Fives looked at Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry, General. It's just...The past few days have been a torment."

"It's all right, Fives," Obi-Wan said kindly. "But I do require an explanation. General Krell's death must be reported to the Jedi Council, and they're going to interrogate me so I need information."

Rex looked worriedly at Obi-Wan. "Are they going to demote you? Maybe I should come with you; I can take the blame for everything."

Obi-Wan held up a hand. "First, the details."

Rex launched into the 501st's tale of woe, from when Anakin left to their trek along the road to the capital riddled with mines. Obi-Wan stopped Rex at this point.

"Hang on. He had you attacking the main road? No cover, no smaller groups, no hit-and-run tactics?" Obi-Wan was incredulous.

Fives and Rex nodded simultaneously.

"What? That's...That's suicide! What was he thinking?"

Fives spoke up. "He didn't like us very much. No. He hated us. We weren't people to him; we were no better than droids."

Obi-Wan looked appalled.

"It gets worse, sir," Rex muttered grimly.

Rex resumed the harrowing account of yet another direct route to the airbase, making sure to impress on Obi-Wan the fact that there was no maneuverability and that the enemy had cannons and tanks, severely outclassing their explosives and missiles. He added that they had to move in small groups and were thus easy prey for the cannons. He told of how they were forced to retreat, but the General wouldn't hear of it, and neither would he hear Rex's original suggestion to find a better route than the direct one, forcing the troopers to hold their position against impossible odds. Finally, in desperation, Rex told of how he sent Fives and Hardcase to steal some Umbaran fighters to destroy the tanks and how Krell cared nothing for the losses on both campaigns, saying it didn't matter as long as they were successful. To top it all off, Krell didn't lead them into battle, as Obi-Wan or Anakin would have done, but stayed back where it was safe.

Overcome with grief and stunned disbelief, Obi-Wan hid his face behind his hands for a moment before whispering hoarsely, "And to think I congratulated him on capturing that airbase."

Rex touched Obi-Wan on the arm briefly, shaking his head. "You didn't know, sir. There's more, though maybe you don't want to hear it. It's really more about us troopers, anyway, and how frustrated we're getting about our lack of leadership."

"No. You may as well carry on. At least, I already know the last part." Obi-Wan sighed.

Rex told of how Krell's suicide missions divided the men, with Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives being the loudest of Krell's critics. He told how he agreed with them that Krell was unfit to be a General, but at the same time, the troopers were honor-bound to obey Generals. Rex told how he'd mentioned Obi-Wan's problem with the heavily-guarded supply ship to his men, and that Fives had an idea to use an Umbaran craft to destroy the ship from the inside, like General Skywalker had done on Naboo. Krell had said there was no point in such an undertaking, but by this point, Fives was so fed up, he was doing it regardless. Here, Fives recounted that Jesse and Hardcase were willing to help him destroy the ship, and that they managed to nab a few fighters, and made it past the ongoing battle and into the ship.

"What happened to Hardcase?" Obi-Wan inquired, noting his conspicuous absence from the current group.

"He went down with the supply ship," Rex murmured. Jesse flinched, but added, "We were about to be overrun by clankers. Hardcase is the reason we weren't all killed and for the mission's success."

Cody looked at Obi-Wan. "I guess you have your answer about how the ship was destroyed."

"Mmm," Obi-Wan replied. He nodded to Fives and Jesse. "You two made our subsequent capture of the capital much easier. I am grateful for the help. I'm sorry Hardcase paid such a heavy price."

Jesse and Fives nodded back in acknowledgement.

"There isn't much more to tell," Rex finished. "Krell ordered Jesse and Fives executed. Fives appealed to us not to do it; that the orders were wrong. If all of us were shot for being heroes, Fives said, we'd all be dead. And then the fight with our brothers was the last straw."

Obi-Wan sat quietly, contemplatively stroking his beard. "What I'm wondering," he said finally, "is how someone with such a frightening lack of ethics, morals, and regard for sentient life became a Jedi in the first place. And how did he remain a General for so long? Why didn't anyone notice? Why didn't **I **notice?"

"Sir," Rex said carefully, "I questioned Krell before he was killed. He said that he was no longer a Jedi, that a new Order was rising to power, and he wanted to basically be on the winning side. He said he intended to feed intelligence to the Seppies and try to get in Count Dooku's good graces."

"Another one fallen," Obi-Wan moaned. Obi-Wan looked at Boil sadly. "It's...It's my fault you ended up fighting each other; my fault we lost Waxer and many more honorable and loyal men. If I'd just thought a bit more..."

Boil shook his head emphatically, and so did Fives. "General Kenobi," Fives said, somewhat aggressively, "did you have any idea, any at all, that Krell was a murderous monster?"

"No," Obi-Wan answered, shaken.

"If you had suspected something, would you have acted differently than you did?"

"I should hope so," Obi-Wan snapped. "What sort of heartless fiend do you think I am?"

"Sir, bear with me. I'm trying to make several points. Did you realize that Krell was sabotaging the communications and not the Umbarans?"

"What?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock.

"Guess that's our answer," muttered Jesse. Rex elbowed him and Fives looked at Obi-Wan as though he were being ridiculous.

"General," Fives continued, "We realized we should have been here helping your men instead of out killing them when we found out you'd taken the capital. We didn't know he was lying to us; you didn't know he'd tampered with the transmissions. Are you going to blame us for killing your men because we didn't have all the facts?"

"Well..." Obi-Wan paused. "But how were you supposed to know he wasn't being truthful? In my case, I should have suspected something when we didn't hear from Krell in a while. But I assumed the Umbarans were scrambling our signals and in any case, if Krell had his hands full on the ground, he might not have been able to check in."

"Those are perfectly valid assumptions and if there's no reason to suspect treachery, why waste time questioning them? We troopers assumed that a Jedi General wouldn't lie. It's never happened until now that I know of."

"I don't recall lying to any of you. But right now, I'm ashamed to be called a Jedi."

Fives shook his head in frustration.

"I...need to go meditate. There's a lot of new information to sort through," Obi-Wan said. "Cody, Boil - I'll want to talk to you two later."

"Of course, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Boil addressed Fives after Obi-Wan left. "Obi-Wan's a logical sort, except when it comes to guilt. Don't worry; Cody and I will help him. I think what he needs is assurance that we don't blame him or the Jedi as a whole."

"Of course not," Rex answered. "There are always bad eggs in every group. Why should the Jedi be an exception? And with Kenobi clearly feeling bad about what happened to us, I figure that's punishment enough. He's such a good leader that something like this can be moved past. Not like it's his fault we got Krell, anyway."

Fives and Jesse nodded agreement. "What about his Council report?" asked Fives.

"Judging by his horrified reaction, I'd say it's not a worry," Cody put in. "He'll likely cover for you and explain that Krell attacked first and he was killed in self-defense, which would be the truth. Mostly. Some of the troopers do look like they were killed by lightsaber, which would further bolster the story."

"Well, my offer to face the Council with him still stands if they threaten to demote him," Rex put in.

"It probably won't be necessary. I think we got the entire story from you, so you're free to go unless you have additional questions or comments."

Rex, Fives, and Jesse stood to leave. "We should go help our men," Rex said.

"Knock some sense into Kenobi, eh?" Fives added. "The only person we blame is Krell. And he's dead, so he can't put anyone else through what he put us through."

"I think he'll come around," Cody smiled. "Boil, why don't we go with them for a while? We can all just be there for whoever needs it."

With that, everyone left the command tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan sat on his bunk in his cabin, saddened and disturbed by all he'd just heard and seen. He'd noted that some of the dead clones who could be returned from the battlefield had lightsaber burns. The troopers could legitimately claim self-defense based on that evidence, and really, Krell had been a danger to them not just in combat but as a leader as well. Given that Krell had plans to sabotage the Republic as a whole, Obi-Wan decided Rex and the rest of the men who participated in Krell's arrest and execution would not be punished by him, and he'd try to ensure they weren't punished severely by anyone else, either. He decided he'd tell the Council that Krell died when the clones tried to arrest him and he attacked them. He'd make sure to get holographs of some of the clones as proof. The Council didn't need to know the whole story, but if it did get out, Obi-Wan knew he would defend Rex and his men as best he could. Obi-Wan contacted Cody on his comlink. "Commander, are you there?"

"Here, sir," Cody replied.

"Would you arrange for holographs of troopers who look to have been killed by lightsaber to be taken? I'm going to tell the Council the men killed Krell in self-defense when he resisted arrest and turned on them."

"Already done, sir." Cody sounded somewhat smug.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You're way ahead of me, Commander."

"No. We wanted holographs, anyway. We'd like to have a funeral for all the men we lost, just because this was so senseless. I just had a few extras taken of some of the burned troopers in case you might need them. I thought you might decide to cover for Rex and company."

"I'm that easy to read, eh?"

"I don't know about reading, General. But we've worked together long enough for me to notice that you'll sometimes do things your own way, if you think someone should be shown mercy."

Obi-Wan smiled, and it could be heard in his next words. "I'm glad I have such an astute Commander on my team. You're a great help to me."

"Oh. Well. Thank you. Happy to be of service, sir." Cody sounded embarrassed, but pleased.

"Would you send Boil to my cabin, please?"

"Certainly, sir. Will that be all?"

"For the time being. I'll contact you later."

Boil knocked on Obi-Wan's door.

"Come in. You can have a seat on that desk chair."

Boil came in and complied, moving the chair so it was across from Obi-Wan.

"Once again, I wish to express my condolences on Waxer's loss. I liked him. He was a very compassionate soldier. And I think he's had a good influence on you."

Boil smiled sadly. "He was, sir. And you're a pretty compassionate soldier yourself."

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "What was happening at the time I contacted you on the field?"

"We were chasing Krell. Waxer was dead."

Obi-Wan gave a short nod. "If only I hadn't authorized that aid. If I'd known Krell was so unkind, I would have insisted that this time, Anakin stayed here and the Chancellor could just wait. If that wasn't doable, I'd have tried to work something out with General Tiin. Changed strategies or try to make it so the 501st would be under my or his leadership."

Boil nodded. "We know, sir. Even the 501st knows. That's why no one blames you." There was some frustration in his voice.

"The communications," Obi-Wan said. "I think the Umbarans did jam our signals in the beginning, before the capital was taken. I remember that I had a hard time contacting General Tiin at times. It would cut in and out; same with Krell."

Boil nodded again. "Yes, sir. If you could contact one and not the other, you would have gotten suspicious. There was no reason to think anything had changed when you didn't hear from Krell in a while and the capital hadn't yet fallen to us."

"And yet I still feel like something should have tipped me off."

Boil touched Obi-Wan's arm. "I've never had a problem with your or Cody's leadership. If anything, sometimes you're too careful because you want to get as few of us killed as possible. There have been times we've mutter among ourselves that some campaign or other could go faster if you'd take more risks." Boil chuckled. "I'm not saying you should change your style. I'm just saying it's obvious to anyone who's ever served under you that you hate when people die and especially unnecessarily. In fact, I think that's the problem here. You keep thinking you should have been able to foresee disaster when you had no indication of impending doom. You aren't being fair to yourself.

"Look, I get it that as a leader, you feel responsible at least for the men of the 212th that were lost today. Maybe you think you didn't do your job. Or you did a bad job. But General, even if we wanted to find a reason to blame you, we couldn't. What happened was Krell's fault and only Krell's fault. I'm sorry you feel bad, sir. It's what makes you a good leader and a good person. But the 212th needs you to be a General. And...Well...I...We...We don't like seeing you sad, sir."

Obi-Wan chuckled and offered Boil a genuine smile. "Wow. I didn't realize you were capable of such lengthy speeches. I think I have a new respect for you."

Boil smiled back. "I didn't know I had it in me, either, sir."

Obi-Wan touched Boil on the shoulder. "Thank you, soldier. Your words have really helped me. Waxer would be proud."

"He'd probably tease me mercilessly about how soft I'm getting," Boil muttered in mock complaint.

"When is the funeral for our lost men set to happen?"

"Soon, sir. Gathering fuel for it and setting up chairs and things."

"Do you need my help? I plan to attend, if nothing else, unless you troopers would prefer not to have a Jedi presence."

"I'm certain Rex, Cody, and the rest won't hear of excluding you. I don't think we need you for anything concerning the preparation. We can call you when things are ready."

"Very well. I'll see you soon, then, unless you have more to say."

"No, nothing more. Take care, sir."

The funeral was held in the city square. Biers were lined up along one side, fire waiting to consume them, and benches and chairs were arranged in rows across from them and along the remaining sides of the square. Rex, Cody, and Obi-Wan stood facing the mourners, with Obi-Wan between the Captain and the Commander. All the 501st and 212th soldiers were there, and Obi-Wan looked around at the survivors before using the Force to project his speech.

"Right. I'll try not to make this a lengthy, dull affair that no one remembers after the fact-" At this point, some of the soldiers chuckled. Obi-Wan smiled. "-and I'll try not to be sanctimonious, but there are some things I did wish to tell you all as a group. I know this is about our fallen comrades and not me, but if I don't get to say this, I don't think I'll be able to move on." There were curious, concerned, and sad emotions projected to Obi-Wan through the Force.

"First of all, I'm truly sorry to all of you for your losses. I know everyone has lost people especially dear to them, and to add insult to injury, some of them weren't even legitimate or honorable. It's one thing to fall by the hand of an enemy; we expect that. But to be killed by your own leader; that's another thing entirely." The 501st flinched collectively. "I regret that you in the 501st had to go through such a terrible ordeal. I got the sordid story from Rex, Fives, and Jesse." Fives and Jesse saluted. Obi-Wan lifted a hand in return.

"Secondly, I wanted to personally apologize to both the 212th and 501st from the standpoint of a General, a leader, and a Jedi for allowing the cruelty of Krell to go unchecked." Now, there was confusion, disbelief, frustration, and more sorrow in the ranks. "I can tell many of you aren't happy about this. But I feel obligated to apologize for the Jedi Order as a whole. What Krell did goes against all we believe in. I had no indication Krell had fallen to the Dark Side or was otherwise mistreating the 501st, but my ignorance cost people their lives, and so I failed in one of the most important duties of a leader - to protect those he commands as best he can." Now, there was collective outrage in the group. Shouts of "What?", "Don't be ridiculous!", and "Are you serious?" could be heard. After people calmed a bit, Obi-Wan continued.

"Our brothers-in-arms fell because of lack of communication, lack of information, and lack of accountability. To be fair, an enemy within our ranks has been encountered before, but this is the first time one of them had the power to do extensive damage. There isn't a lot we can do about communication and information at times. Communications can be jammed; information can be wrong or simply unavailable. But I think we can do something about accountability.

"In order that our companions haven't died in vain, I would like to ask people to report suspicious activity or indications that someone may wish to undermine the cohesion of our teams. I don't mean that people should be overly watchful or intrusive, reporting every little infraction. I don't wish to promote an environment of mistrust. What I do want is for leaders to not be able to get away with what Krell did. I should be subject to accountability as well. If another like Krell comes on the scene, I want to hear about it. Am I understood?" The soldiers nodded solemnly.

"And I've taken enough of your time." Obi-Wan glanced toward the fallen troops, nodded to Cody and Rex, and walked over to the 212th, standing near Boil.

Cody looked at Rex. "Um," Cody began, "the only thing I can think of to say is that we must guard against complacency. We must always remember what happened today. We must ensure it remains a singular event. Let us take a moment to remember our departed friends." There was a minute of silence before Cody moved to stand by Waxer's bier.

Boil began to make his way to Waxer's body but stopped when Obi-Wan didn't follow. "Sir? Aren't you coming?"

"I'll stay here until the ceremony's done, but I'm not sure I should participate in it."

Boil shook his head, but turned away and carried on to his destination. He spoke to Cody. "The General doesn't feel he has a right to stand with us, but he liked Waxer and should be here as one of his close friends. It isn't right that he doesn't think he's allowed to mourn a clone."

Cody nodded. "I'll go get him." He advanced on Obi-Wan, who hadn't moved from his place. "General, you should be the one to start the fires. I know you're the only Jedi here, but I think the men would agree that you're a soldier like us. It seems more fitting that the highest-ranking officer should conduct the cremations. Look at it this way - you'd be helping us."

Obi-Wan gave a sad smile.

Cody shook his head. "If it's difficult for you, too, I'll light Waxer's pyre, of course. We just don't want you to stay out of the ceremony because you think we don't want you here. You should be in Waxer's honor guard. And think of Boil - that was his best friend."

"You drive a hard bargain," Obi-Wan said. "Why don't we do it together? Simultaneously?"

Cody smiled. "Ever the Negotiator. You've got a deal."

Cody and Obi-Wan picked up torches and took their places on either side of Waxer's body. Boil smiled at Obi-Wan and nodded his thanks to Cody, who nodded back. Rex, Jesse, and Fives got torches and stood near three of their fallen battalion, waiting. Cody and Obi-Wan lit their torches and looked out at the combined force of the 212th and 501st, who were standing at attention, watching them. Obi-Wan brought his torch close to the fire, and Cody did the same on his side. At Obi-Wan's nod, they both lit the pyre and stood back as it crackled. Rex and company lit their fires and the five of them moved to set all of them alight. That done, they extinguished their torches and stood with their men as the flames burned into the night.


End file.
